Juego
by Vash-Brokelle
Summary: Un carnívoro con sed de tortura y un herbívoro con sed de independencia si son reunidos su desenlace podría ser...interesante


** Juego **

* * *

_Gokudera Hayato se caracterizaba por ser una persona que solía romper las reglas, después de todo ningún idiota vendría a darle ordenes por muy insurrecto que fuera. Sólo había una persona que lograba en el albino una respuesta positiva ante cualquier mandato impuesto, y estaría de más mencionar su nombre. Ajeno a éste, podría decirse que le importaba una mierda cumplir con todo aquello que conllevara una limitación para sus actos. No era su estilo complacer a los demás, aún si fuese para beneficio propio.__ Su orgullo era alto y su rebeldía aún más.  
_

_Hibari Kyoya se caracterizaba por infundir las normas. El prefecto del Instituto Namimori era perfeccionista, reservado y sumamente atento a que se llevara al pie de la letra cualquier reglamento que lograra el buen funcionamiento de su amada escuela. Y, era un hecho, aquel que osara irrumpir con aquella paz sería mordido hasta la muerte._

_Un Carnivoro con hambre de tortura y un Herbívoro con sed de independencia si fuesen reunidos, definitivamente su desenlace sería...**interesante.**  
_

Despreocupadamente y con toda la osadía que le caracterizaba, el peliplata se hallaba en la entrada del instituto Namimori fumando uno de los tantos cigarrillos al día, que por ley, debía consumir. Recargado sobre la barda de cemento y mirando en dirección hacia la calle, daba una calada al tubo de nicotina para luego con un estilo experimentado dejar caer las cenizas al suelo. Lanzó la correspondiente bocanada de humo, tomando entre sus dedos el delgado rollo de tabaco y enfocó su mirada al frente, completa y totalmente hundido en sus pensamientos. Un descanso entre todo aquel ajetreado día lleno de 'idiotas sin seso' que le rodeaban pretendiendo atosigar al Décimo, no estaba de más.

- _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, herbívoro?_ –una voz grave se escuchó a su lado sin haberse dado cuenta de cuándo fue que el disciplinario se poso allí, con su ya conocida expresión desafiante y fría.

- _F__umando disciplinario no molestes_ –bufo, regalándole una mueca de aversión para luego apartar su mirada de éste, ignorando por completo su presencia.

- _Está prohibido en el reglamento, no puedes incumplir con lo establecido_ –una advertencia, sólo una y si no era escuchada, entonces el prefecto haría uso de su poder para hacerle pagar por perturbar la paz de Namimori.

- _Tch, jódete Hibari, estoy fuera_ –se irguió, separando la espalda del cemento para girarse y verle de frente, denotando que si no estaba dentro de la línea perteneciente al lugar podía hacer lo que se le diera la regalada gana. Arqueo una ceja tornando su faz en demasía retadora- _¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?_

- _Hmp_ –un resoplo marcado fue suficiente para contestar a aquella insulsa pregunta. Una sonrisa sarcástica y una mirada lasciva tornaron el rostro del disciplinario en una imagen digna de temer. Giró sus armas con malicia y tomándolas con fuerza, en un raudo movimiento llego hasta donde el otro, encajando una de sus tonfas en el cuello ajeno y haciéndolo estamparse contra la pared que momentos antes le hubiera servido al peliplata como soporte propio.

- _kg..a-aparte bastardo!_ –carraspeó ante aquello y frunció el ceño dejando su frente por completo arrugada, una de sus manos se posó sobre la muñeca del disciplinario la cual lo tuviera sometido, haciendo intentos inútiles por apartarle- _voy a matarte imbécil.. su-suéltame!.._-se retorció en un intento exasperado por desprenderse de su tonfa._  
_

- _Hablas demasiado_ –musitó ejerciendo aún más presión sobre su cuello, cortándole el acceso a una respiración moderada y pretendiendo callar sus absurdas suplicas- _Cállate, me molesta_ –enfocó sus orbes en los ajenos, estrechando la mirada y viéndole con absoluta altanería, definitivamente aquel herbívoro gustaba de desafiarle, no era la primera vez, y al parecer tampoco sería la última que le reprendiría por infringir las normas. Comenzaba a ser divertido poder someterle y verle retorcese como vil insecto por atreverse a provocarle.

- _¡Vete a la mierda Hibari! _–gruñó, en demasía molesto y entreabriendo la boca para tratar de inhalar lo más posible y recuperar el aliento que estaba perdiendo. Se removía constante y exaltadamente, aquel bastardo le tenía por completo sometido de la parte superior por lo que trató de usar su ingenio y movió la rodilla de súbito en dirección hacia el contrario para golpearle por lo bajo, pero fue en vano, la distancia era practicamente nula, y sólo logró apegarse más hacia el otro.

- _He dicho que te calles_ – giró la tonfa sobre el cuello del menor en un tortuoso movimiento, esperando que así su voz se cortara y no pudiera escuchar más de sus patéticos lamentos. Al ver la ira emanada alrededor de todo el cuerpo ajeno, una sonrisa irónica y burlesca se dibujo en el rostro del pelinegro al notar la exaltación del italiano ante aquella acción sobre su cuello- _¿Qué pasa Gokudera Hayato, acaso tienes miedo?_

- _Maldito seas..._–musitó, apretando los dientes y mirándole por completo asesino. Aquel bastardo lo único que pretendía era humillarle y definitivamente no cedería para seguir su pútrido juego. Dejó de removerse, aprovechando que tenía las manos libres para disimuladamente llevarlas hasta su pantalón y tratar de sacar un cartucho de dinamita.

- _No seas estúpido, herbívoro_ –la tonfa que no estuviera apresando el cuello contrario se dirigió hasta la mano ajena para detener su intento de ataque, haciendo que las armas del otro cayeran al suelo cuando con un drástico y directo movimiento, clavo el frío metal de su arma en la piel ajena, provocándole una contusión- _es inútil, te haré pagar por incumplir las normas._

- _O-oe!_ –su expresión reflejó dolor, sin embargo, no se amedrentó, por el contrario, le miro decidido, completamente dispuesto a encararle sin ningún temor- _eres hombre muerto Hibari_–rechinó los dientes y trago grueso, estirando el cuello para en forma desafiante emitirle que no se mitigaría tan fácilmente si eso creía.

- _Wao~_ -agregó irónico ante la actitud soberbia y confiada del italiano, sonriendo de lado y aceptando su desafio- _de acuerdo, si así lo quieres….. te morderé hasta la muerte._

Ambas miradas penetrantes, una retadora y la otra confiada sólo auguraban un solo final: /una paliza sexual/ un encuentro entre dos hombres dispuestos a terminar el uno con el otro, no importando el _cómo_. La tensión se expiraba y los roces entre ambos denotaban que aquello... iba para largo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bien, eso es todo~ -w- , mis fans (?) , me han suplicado por continuar ésta historia. Su petición principal es que de forma explícita plasme los hechos que ocurrieron después de ello, oh si la paliza sexual y todo, así que, tendré en hacerla, tal vez la haga pronto, ó tal vez nunca :D!

En fin, así veo a ésta pareja, si 18 - 59. Gokudera hace algo para provocar a Hibari (inconscientemente), éste reacciona sádica y hostilmente sólo como él sabe, provocando que el albino explote y de ahí tengan encuentros y roces que terminen en _algo más_. Osease, que ambos logran sacar la parte más "insólita" de sus personalidades y eso mola. Amen al 1859 por morbosa, explosiva y sádomasoca *_*!

Está shit se la dedico 'motherfucker' y no diré su otro nombre porque es feo e,e! ok no xD..asdas, líneas _ _ _ ;D!


End file.
